Hospitales
by Blossomnoir
Summary: Larry Stylinson. One Shot.


Disclaimer: One Direction no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: Larry Stylinson

* * *

**:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:**

**:-:**

_**Hospitales.**_

Louis Tomlinson odiaba todo aquello que se relacionara con hospitales.

Extraña manera de comenzar, lo sé.

Pero es la verdad.

Odiaba ese aspecto, el uniforme de las enfermeras y sus zapatitos haciendo ruido en cada paso, el ruido de los carritos de comida. El olor en el ambiente. El silencioso frío.

Mucha gente suele detestar los hospitales. Por los gérmenes, el miedo a la muerte, o cosas por el estilo. Lo de Louis no tenía nada que ver con algo de eso, ese odio había comenzado con sus padres, más precisamente con su madre.

Sus padres se habían conocido en un hospital.

Antes de que su padre fuera un borracho frecuente, había roto su brazo en un estado de embriaguez que lo llevó al hospital, y así como en las películas; conoció a una hermosa enfermera de la cual se enamoró para toda la vida. El le propuso para salir juntos cuando estaban en el hospital. De la misma forma luego le propuso matrimonio allí.

Luego el bebé.

Todos amaban al baby Lou, aquella relación de película se volvió incluso más perfecta. Pero los créditos de esta película aún no estaban terminados.

De modo que pasaremos a la escuela primaria. Así es, Louis creció y creció bien. Cuando comenzó la escuela primaria su madre decidió volver a trabajar. Trabajaba largas horas, solo en extrañas ocasiones podía estar en casa y ver a su hijo o ver qué hacía su esposo con su hijo.

El padre de Louis se embriagaba muy de seguido, cualquiera que le hubiera prestado atención determinaría que se trataba de un alcohólico. Tomaba a todas horas, gritaba sobre cómo la madre de Louis lo estaba engañando y cómo no lo amaba ni a él ni a su hijo. Golpeaba a Louis, le hacía ver que él era el culpable de que su madre no estuviera allí, lo dejaba sin comer durante días, lo obligaba a permanecer encerrado en su habitación.

Cuando su madre llegaba al otro día, todo lucía espléndido.

Louis era un paciente recurrente en el hospital. Algunas veces por culpa de su padre. Otras veces porque él mismo. Sus brazos. Él inventaba excusas al respecto.

Pero siguió creciendo, y bien. Alto y guapo, con una expresión fría en los ojos azules que lo hacían peculiarmente más seductor aún. Nadie lo conocía realmente.

Cumplió 16, una vez que Louis estuvo en secundaria, se convirtió en el capital del equipo de fútbol. Su madre finalmente se divorció de su padre, argumentando ante la corte que él era un "ebrio inestable". Si ella tan solo hubiera sabido lo demás...

Más allá de que eso no solucionó nada para Louis, divorciarse solo hizo que su madre se evocara más horas dentro de su trabajo en el hospital, dejando a su hijo sufrir en silencio.

Sufrir en silencio era peor que los golpes.

Entonces aparecieron las fiestas.

Invitaba a toda la escuela a fiestas. Algunas veces esas mismas terminaban en hospitales. Louis no podía detenerse.

Un día, uno de los últimos días de colegio, recibió un llamado.

Su madre había muerto.

Corrió desesperado hasta el hospital.

Louis gritó con el corazón roto al constatar que era verdad, pese a que su madre nunca estuvo realmente a su lado, era su madre, era la única compañía que había conocido después de todo ¿y estaba muerta? ¡¿su madre se murió?! ¡Pero si estaba en medio de un puto hospital por dios santo!

Luego de ello Louis odió los hospitales, y todo lo referido a esas instituciones.

Así es, odiaba los hospitales.

Antes de que quizá pregunten ¿por qué se encuentra él ahora en la sala de espera en un hospital?

Pues, dejemne responderle; por él.

Harry Styles.

El chico más hermoso que Louis ha visto jamás.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Se recostó con pesadez sobre el ataúd de su madre y lloró amargamente.

_"¿Por qué te fuiste?!"_ decía entre sus lágrimas._ "No se supone que esto terminaría así, tu y yo pelearíamos juntos, tu me repararías a mí… yo te repararía a tí… seríamos felices otra vez"_.

Él mismo lo estaba diciendo, pero no creía en ninguna de sus palabras en el fondo. Sabía que incluso estando viva, ella no lograría reparar absolutamente nada.

_"Disculpa…?"_ Preguntó una voz detrás de él. Louis se dio vuelta y perdió la respiración.

Frente a él estaba lo más bello que sus ojos hubieran visto alguna vez. El chico tenía unos brillantes bucles, hipnóticos ojos verdes, hermosos labios, hermosa nariz, hermosa piel. Hermoso todo.

Estaba allí, salido de la nada, parado frente a Louis con un ramo de flores.

_"¿Eres el hijo de Jay?"_ Preguntó en una voz que hizo a louis desmayarse por dentro.

_"Umh, sí"_ Louis tratamudeó. El chico tendió su mano.

_"Es grandioso conocerte al fin. Mi nombre es Harry Styles, y tu madre fue mi profesora"_ sonrió orgulloso. Louis le pasó la mano.

_"¿Profesora?"_

_"Sí, yo trabajo en el hospital donde tu madre solía hacerlo. Ella fue mi mentora, comencé como voluntario, ahora soy enfermero y no podría estar más feliz. Tu madre siempre estuvo para mí, ella me enseño todo."_ El sonrió terminando de pasarle la mano a Louis.

Harry se veía poco más que adorable. Louis lo odió.

Porque, simplemente, allí estaba la razón.

La razón por la que su madre siempre llegaba tarde a casa. Por qué su madre nunca se preocupó en tener atención alguna hacia su hijo. Por qué nunca lo reprendía por hacer fiestas en su casa. Por qué ella nunca había venido a verlo a ningún juego.

Ella no lo necesitaba.

Ella tenía un hijo a quien apoyar y darle guía. Lo reemplazó. Ella no lo quería, encontró alguno mejor.

Un mierdoso voluntario de hospitales.

_"Entonces, cuál es tu nombre?"_ preguntó Harry dulcemente.

Ella ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Probablemente le habría mencionado que tenía un hijo y nada más, sin darle ni una minima importancia.

_"Oh, no me jodas pedazo de idiota"_ espetó Louis.

_"¿Disculpa?"_ volvió a preguntar, en shock por el lenguaje de Louis.

_"Así que la imbécil de mi madre, quien nunca dio ni mierda por mí, básicamente tenía un hijo aparte?! Así que ésta es mi maldita vida de película ahora?!"_ gritó Louis. Harry no respondió, solo sintió escalofríos.

_"Nunca le importó una mierda las cosas buenas o malas que yo hacía. Ni siquiera vino a mi graduación, y ahora tu te paras aquí, orgulloso, y dices 'Oh, ella me hizo ser quien soy!' y toda esa mierda?, Bueno pues que te jodan, siempre creí que había algo malo entre ella y yo, pero ahora veo que el único que estaba completamente mal era yo?! No era lo suficientemente bueno para ser el 'hijo de Jay', porque yo era lo único imperfecto en todo su mundo ideal!"_ Louis lloró con furia.

Caminó al lado de Harry, preparado para salir de allí, y nunca regresar. Pero Harry tomó de su brazo.

_"Mira, lo entiendo"_. Harry susurró. Louis se dio vuelta y para mirarlo. _"Mi madre tampoco nunca se interesó en mí, cuanto tuve suficiente edad me marché de mi casa. Y encontré a Jay. Ella me ayudó. Lamento que no haya podido ayudarte a tí."_

_"Yo debería golpearte en la cara, maldito imbécil. No necesito que un don nadie me de lecciones sobre mi propia madre. Solo necesitaba que ella estuviera en mi puta casa para darse cuenta de que mi padre me golpeaba, o que yo estaba muriéndome por dentro. Pero ella no lo hizo, ella no pudo hacerlo, y ella jamás podrá hacerlo ahora"_. Louis sacó su brazo del agarre de Harry con brusquedad.

_"Qué?"_ Harry susurró asustado, más para sí mismo que para el otro.

Louis se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

Aunque aún con un tono agrio en la voz

_"Louis Tomlinson, por cierto"_ dijo.

Porque a pesar de la horrenda circunstancia, sus miradas se mantuvieron todo el tiempo compenetradas con las del otro.

_**:-:-:-:**_

La próxima vez que se vieron, fue cuando Louis llegó al hospital, algo que ¡oh, el amaba tanto!, porque se metió en una pelea con unos amigos en el bar.

_"Entonces, volvemos a encontrarnos"_ comentó Harry cuando caminó hacia Louis en su habitación. Había pasado más de un año de la última vez que se encontrarlo. _"Te ves como la mismísima porquería"_.

De hecho, la vida de Louis era una porquería en ese momento.

_"Eso creo"_ vociferó Louis.

Ellos seguía con la mirada dentro de la del otro.

_"Vienes aquí con un brazo roto y la mandíbula dislocada ¿a qué clase de pendenciero mortífero enojaste?"_ rió Harry.

_"En realidad gané"_ informó Louis.

Eso fue todo.

_**:-:-:-:**_

La tercera vez que se vieron fue en un bar. Ambos estaban con sus amigos en grupos separados, pero decidieron salir afuera a buscar algo de aire fresco.

_"Hola hola"_ sonrió Louis cuando Harry también caminó fuera del club.

_"Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos siempre en situaciones desagradables"_ Harry sonrió.

A Louis le gustó ese Harry, el dandi seductor, distaba de aquella imagen de "soy un enfermerito adorable y amo a tu madre".

No dudó en tomar a Harry de la cintura y traerlo hacia él.

_"Me encantaría verte otra vez, por la mañana"_ le susurró, solo un poco borracho.

_"Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? Cuéntame."_

Sus bocas chocaron. Louis lamió la comisura de los labios de Harry, y Harry los abrió.

La noche terminó con ambos en la casa de Louis, ambos envueltos con el cuerpo del otro, desnudos, susurradose cosas para nada dulces en la cama del Tomlinson.

Así es como comenzó. Comenzaron.

Se enamoraron.

Harry ayudó a Louis a repararse, a reparar su vida. Louis ayudó a Harry a encontrar amor. Estaban obsesionados el uno con el otro. No se separaban nunca, solamente para ir a trabajar.

Harry ayudó a Louis a conseguir trabajo como entrenador de fútbol para el equipo de la secundaria. A Louis le encantaba.

Louis ayudó a Harry a encontrar amor, un lugar al cual pertenecer, y amor otra vez. Algo que Harry nunca había tenido.

Las horas de Harry en el hospital eran simples, el siempre estaba en casa para Louis.

Nunca ninguno de los dos había sido tan feliz antes.

Ahora, en el presente, Louis sentado en la sala de espera de un hospital, taconeando sus pies nerviosamente.

Alguien lo llamó, le dijo que debía acudir al hospital con urgencia. La última vez que recibió una llamada así, su madre había muerto.

_"Lou bear"_ lo llamó una voz. Louis recién entonces pudo respirar con paz al escuchar la voz de Harry abrazándolo. Fue hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios.

_"Sabes que odio los hospitales"_ gruñó Louis contra los labios de Harry.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

_"Lo sé hermoso, pero esto es algo bueno, lo prometo"_

_"Muy bien, qué es?"_ preguntó.

Harry se arrodilló. Louis jadeó.

_"Te amo Louis Tomlinson. Nos conocimos de una manera terrible, no se ni como terminamos en tu casa aquella noche, pero sigo agradecido cada día a que aquello haya pasado. Porque si no fuera de ese modo, no te tendría, eres tan malditamente perfecto. Todo lo que hay en ti simplemente me hace caer rendido._

_No se que haría sin ti. Por favor, ¿te casarías conmigo?"_ preguntó Harry.

_"¡SÍ!"_ Louis lloró. Harry se levantó y Louis saltó a sus brazos, Harry lo abrazó y lo beso miles de veces, riendo loco de felicidad.

_"Te amo demasiado"_ murmuró Louis contra los labios de su futuro esposo.

Finalmente, Louis pudo tener una vida mejor de la que soñaba, mejor que la de una película, pues era genuinamente feliz.

Con el chico al que amaba.

Podría acostumbrarse a los hospitales...

**:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:**

**:-:**

* * *

Comentarios: Este fic lo leí hace muchísimo, **no es mío**, y lastimosamente desconozco quién será su autor. Yo simplemente lo traduje del francés de una publicación (donde quien lo había hecho tampoco sabía de su autor original) y agregué un par de detalles más a la historia.

Si por alguna casualidad alguien sabe de su procedencia inicial, que me lo cuente, me encantaría saber de su verdadero dueño.

Anyway, espero que os haya gustado la traducción. Besos a todas y todos!


End file.
